


Come On and Kiss Me

by auroreanrave



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Boyfriends, Come Marking, Comeplay, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Neediness, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon spends his days running the bar and surfing and trying to utterly ruin his boyfriend in any way, shape or form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just filth as inspired by cleromancy who is currently my online muse/brainstorming buddy as well as an awesome friend. Enjoy.

"The Silver Spray" is the best, and admittedly only, bar on the entire beach of Pyke - it's large enough to hold several tables for those who want food, a bar front big enough to hold all-night raves on, and has several cocktails of sometimes ill and sometimes delightful repute. They've even been written up by several local guides.

The _Sea Bitch_ is their most popular cocktail on the menu - vodka and vermouth with dried salt from the ocean around the rim and a sweet maraschino cherry so it's strong and filthy and a little sweet - and Theon makes at least four dozen a day, more if the sun is shining particularly bright or the waves are stronger that day. Theon can always taste a hint of  _Sea Bitch_ in his mouth, but he's used to the punch of the flavour by now.

He tries to keep a shift system with his sister Asha, but she's always skipping out with a new guy, and Theon's dreams of tending the waves usually float off with her. He manages to get some time in, however, and more importantly, time in with his boyfriend.

Sam is at a community college - English literature and psychology and music and bio and a history refresher course - and Theon is jealous enough that all these other people get to spend more time with his man than he does, but he wants Sam to be happy and get a good education. Theon dropped out in high school, happy to spend his days surfing and tanning and sleeping, until Asha convinced him to split their inheritance and open the bar on the beach. Now he can't imagine his life any other way.

Besides, Sam willingly comes in to help on his nights off, and Theon gets to spend those evenings teasing Sam merciless, rubbing himself slowly and deliberately along Sam's back every time he passes to get the tequila and resting a hand on Sam's hip and stroking the skin under his tee shirt there until they're both so crazy neither of them can stand it and often end up having sex on the beach or against the bartop when it closes for the night.

It's a rare Saturday night when Asha's actually on her shift and helping out behind the bar while Theon's buddy Robb works the grill at the back and Theon is running point on the bar, when Sam walks in, all flushed and happy and warm and Theon gets hard in record time.

"Hey," Sam says, leaning across the bar and kissing him soundly, to the soundtrack of catcalls and whoops, "how's it going?"

"Alright, I suppose. Better now you're here. Fancy giving me a hand behind the bar?"

Sam snorts, and Theon grins, before correcting himself. "I meant a hand _helping me_ with the bar. Filthy mind you've got there, Samwell."

"Alright, charmer." Sam moves behind the bar and immediately takes a group's orders and that's the last Theon really sees of Sam for a good half-hour as the crowds thin a little and he has time to breathe and do a fortifying shot of whiskey.

Sam is deep in conversation with a handsome guy, pouring him a drink and laughing at his no-doubt-terrible jokes. Theon knows, rationally, that Sam isn't interested in this other guy, that the other guy's ripped arms and tight tank top and dazzling smile, but the jealousy still curls up in him, emerald and vicious and _snarling_ and ready to strike.

"Hey." Theon says, moving over to Sam's side and wrapping an arm around Sam's waist while at least attempting to look like he's actually hunting for ice cubes or checking the bottles. "Good night?"

The other guy nods, shifting back a little, and attempting a smile, even as Theon's hand slides higher, under the fabric of Sam's shirt. He wishes he could strip Sam right here and now, mark him and make it hot and filthy; make sure everyone else knew.

"You okay?" Sam says, and he's looking right at Theon, a little worried and a little turned on, and Theon can feel Sam's erection, brushing against his own from the way they're angled towards each other, and before he knows it, he's pulling Sam into the backroom where they keep the booze and napkins.

The kiss is a wicked slam of heat and tongue and pressure and the sound of the house music pumping through the speakers pounds against them, Theon shedding his shirt and yanking up Sam's so that they're pressed chest to chest, skin to skin.

Theon drops to his knees a second later.

He swallows Sam's cock, from root to tip, without even blinking, and Sam's yell of pleasure and shock is caught up in the wave of music and conversation from the other side of the door. The other side of the door which could swing open so, _so_ easily, and show Theon and Sam, like this.

And Theon wouldn't give a single fucking damn.

He sucks harder, one hand going down to cup his own aching cock and free it from his shorts because he's racing towards a frenzied climax and he doesn't want to keep up a pretense of being anything but.

"God, Theon, you're so - I just - " Sam's hands scrabble on Theon's shoulders, in his hair, and Theon keeps his eyes locked right on Sam as he sucks him and strokes his balls and then starts to wank himself off until, until - 

Sam comes in Theon's mouth, cock sliding free to stain his lips and cheeks a pearly white, just as Theon spurts strings of come into his hand and onto the stone floor, shockwaves of pleasure roaring through them.

It takes a good minute before Theon can push himself, knees aching from the floor, to his feet and immediately he kisses Sam again, letting the taste of Sam's come push into his mouth. It's disgusting and unhygenic, but he does it, wiping a hand across his cheek so that Sam's come smears, translucent and sticky across his face. Anyone could see that tonight and know what it is, who he belongs to.

He does it with Sam too, wiping a sticky finger of his come across Sam's face while Sam is looking dazed and pole-axed and utterly, utterly his.

"He, uh... he wasn't you, you know? That guy at... at the bar. I wouldn't have - "Sam says, hazy and sweet and Theon kisses him again and rubs the come into their cheeks until it's nearly invisible.

"I know. You're mine and I'm yours. Remember?" Theon sucks a finger laden with Sam's come into his mouth and grins devilishly.

"Come on. We've a bar to run and before the night's out I want you on that beach, one way or another." Theon tugs on Sam's hand, lacing their fingers, and pulls him out of the backroom, their cheeks stained and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Sea Bitch' is based - very loosely around the recipe for a Dirty Vodka Martini which has vodka, vermouth and an olive.


End file.
